knight_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 305: K.I.T.T. vs K.A.R.R.
K.I.T.T.'s evil prototype K.A.R.R. returns, seeking to destroy Michael and K.I.T.T. With the help of an unsuspecting boat repair man, who is down on his luck, K.A.R.R. is a force to be reconned with, and will stop at nothing until its had its revenge. Guest Cast Paul Frees as the Voice of K.A.R.R. (Uncredited) Jeff Osterhage as John Stanton (as Jeffrey Osterhage) Jennifer Holmes as Mandy Moran Ed Crick as Eddie Georgia Schmidt as Little Old Lady Plot A young beachcombing couple, John Stanton (a marine mechanic) and his girlfriend Mandy, discover a black car buried in the sand. John fetches his truck and pulls the car out which then activates on its own. Before taking the ride for a spin, John promises Mandy he'll take it to the police, but KARR reveals himself and convinces John to hide him. Elsewhere, KITT and Michael pick up a strange signal identical to one used by KITT. They track the source and find KARR alive and well. The duo give chase but KARR gets away. Later, John hides KARR at the marina while Michael does legwork around town to find him. Michael gets suspicious when he meets Mandy and senses she may be lying about her boyfriend who slips out the back when he arrives. Meanwhile, KARR tampers with a pacemaker belonging to Eddie, John's boss. Eddie has a heart attack and while in the hospital tells John he want to sell his business to him for five grand. John says he doesn't have that kind of money, but KARR convinces him to steal it with his help. First, KARR decides to get some parts from the F.L.A.G. Mobile Unit. KARR and John break into the trailer and find Bonnie and Devon working on the laser used against him to stop him the first time. John takes the laser. Later, KARR tampers with an ATM and gives John the money. Eddie recovers and finds John rigging the laser to his new supercar, which he has also repainted with a gray two-tone job. When KARR talks, Eddie is amazed, and tells John they could use KARR to get rich by knocking off "bigger targets" like an armored truck that KARR has his scanners on. John wants no part of it and walks, but soon, KITT and Michael arrive, and KARR escapes once again. Later, KARR imitates John's voice to lure Mandy to get inside him and he kidnaps her. He then tortures her until John agrees to help him rob the armored truck. The armored car job is ruse however, to lure KITT and Michael to a ravine so KARR can finish off his nemesis for good. Trivia *There is a deleted scene in which K.A.R.R. tells John to give him a paint job, differentiating him from K.I.T.T. This is why K.A.R.R. suddenly shows up with a two-tone paint job when John and K.A.R.R. arrive at the ATM. *It is unknown whether this K.A.R.R. becomes the K.A.R.R. of the 2008-2009 Knight Rider Series. *Due to Paul Frees being uncredited in this episode, Peter Cullen, who voiced K.A.R.R. in its first appearance in the Season 1 episode Trust Doesn't Rust, is often incorrectly credited for performing in this episode as K.A.R.R. *While K.A.R.R. was license plate-less in the previous episode, it now has its own license plate, lettered KARR. Behind the Scenes *Unlike K.A.R.R.'s first appearance, K.A.R.R. has its own complete body in this episode. The production team took a spare body of K.I.T.T.'s from season 1 & 2, took out the old voice modulator, and installed K.A.R.R.'s modulator in this vehicle. In the previous episode where K.A.R.R. appeared, they had just used a spare K.I.T.T. body for exterior and interior shots, and a separate console with just K.A.R.R.'s voice modulator and nothing else (unlike the filming K.I.T.T. voice console which had parts of the dashboard on either side). K.A.R.R.'s filming voice console had parts of the dashboard on either side in this episode. *To further differentiate K.A.R.R. and K.I.T.T. in this episode, the production team replace the LED scanner in the front with a yellow hued one, to match the color of the voice box. 305